Anti-theft steering shaft locks on automobile steering columns typically include a shiftable dead bolt on the steering column and a slotted keeper rotatable with the steering shaft The force for withdrawing the dead bolt from the keeper is usually derived from the ignition key which a driver turns to start the engine of the automobile. Sometimes, friction between the dead bolt and the keeper resulting from residual torque on the steering shaft may inhibit withdrawal of the dead bolt and, consequently, render the ignition key difficult to turn. Such residual torque may, for example, result from parking and locking the automobile with the front wheels against a curb. In an anti-theft steering shaft lock according to this invention, the force for withdrawal of the dead bolt from the keeper is derived from a source independent of the ignition key and less sensitive than the ignition key to friction between the dead bolt and the keeper.